Thỏ
Thỏ= , ( ) |specialAbility = Ăn Rau Quả và Trái Cây để trên mặt đất. Biến thành một Beardling khi dưới 40% |runSpeed = 5 |spawnFrom = ' (0.1%x3) |spawnCode = "rabbit" }} ) |perk = Có thể "giết" được |droppedBy = ( ), (0.1% x3) |stack = Không gộp được |spawnCode = "rabbit" }} |-| Thỏ Đông= , ( ) |specialAbility = Ăn Rau Quả và Trái Cây để trên mặt đất. Biến thành một Beardling khi dưới 40% |runSpeed = 5 |spawnFrom = ' (0.1%x3) |spawnCode = "rabbit" (chỉ vào Mùa Đông) }} ) |perk = Có thể "giết" được |droppedBy = ( ), (0.1% x3) |stack = Không gộp được |spawnCode = "rabbit" (chỉ vào Mùa Đông) }} |-| Rậm Lông= 40% - 40% - 20% ( ) |specialAbility = Ăn Rau Quả và Trái Cây để trên mặt đất. Biến thành Thỏ khi trên 40% |runSpeed = 5 |spawnCode = "rabbit" (chỉ khi dưới 40%) }} ) |perk = Có thể "giết" được 40% - 40% - 20% |droppedBy = ( ) |stack = Không gộp được |spawnCode = "rabbit" (chỉ khi dưới 40%) }} 'Thỏ (Rabbit) '''là loại động vật nhỏ thường thấy ở vùng Đồng Cỏ, Rừng và Thảo Nguyên . Chúng cũng sinh ra khi chế tạo bản mẫu của vật dụng bằng Mũ Ảo Thuật. Chúng có thể cung cấp nguồn Lương Thực ổn định và đáng tin cậy vì chúng rớt Thịt Nhỏ khi bị giết. Thỏ là sinh vật thụ động, chúng sẽ chạy về Hang của mình khi người chơi đến gần. Chúng cũng là sinh vật vô hại, giết mỗi con sẽ tăng 1 điểm Sự Man Rợn của người chơi , điều khiến Krampus xuất hiện. Vào Mùa Đông , lông thỏ sẽ chuyển sang màu trắng, giống như thỏ thật. Rậm Lông Thỏ sẽ trở thành '''Rậm Lông (Beardling) '''khi Tinh Thần của nhân vật dưới 40%.Khi đó, tất cả thỏ, kể cả trong hành trang sẽ trở thành Rậm Lông. Chúng cũng giống như thỏ thường, nhưng được bao phủ bởi một lớp Tóc Râu màu đen. Có thể giết chúng trong hành trang bằng chuột phải để lấy Tóc Râu, Thịt Quái và Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng, hoặc nướng trên lửa để lấy Thịt Quái Chín. Giết Rậm Lông sẽ không tạo ra Thịt Nhỏ. cũng như thỏ, Rậm Lông cũng là sinh vật vô hại , và giết mỗi con sẽ làm tăng một điểm Sự Man Rợn. Giống như nhiều quái vật khác, Rậm Lông có luồng điên loạn làm giảm Tinh Thần nhân vật khi đứng gần. Giết Rậm Lông là cách dễ dàng nhất để kiếm Tóc Râu khi không chơi Wilson. Đó cũng là cách tốt nhất để kiếm Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng, khi mà cả hai vật dụng này đều có thể có được một cách khá an toàn khi giết Rậm Lông. Cách săn Thỏ là một nguồn thức ăn. chúng cũng là nguồn cung cấp Tóc Râu và Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng tốt. có thể dễ dàng săn thỏ với một lượng lớn Bẫy. Khi bị bắt, có thể nhặt chúng vào hành trang như một đồ vật có thể giết chúng bằng chuột phải để lấy Thịt Nhỏ (Tóc Râu, Thịt Quái, Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng với Rậm Lông). có thể đặt bẫy trực tiếp vào miệng Hang Thỏ, điều đảm bảo ràng chúng sẽ sập bẫy. Có thể làm điều này với một lượng lớn Hang Thỏ, giúp cung cấp một nguồn thức ăn ổn định. Nơi tốt nhất để săn thỏ là ở vùng Thảo Nguyên, nơi có rất nhiều Hang Thỏ. Một cách tẻ nhạt và không thực tế, có thể giết thỏ bằng vũ khí thông thường. Khi tiếp cận, chúng sẽ chạy khỏi nhân vật và về Hang Thỏ của mình, làm cho việc đánh chúng bằng Vũ Khí Cận Chiến trở nên khó khăn. Thông thường, chúng chậm hơn người chơi và có thể bị dồn vào chân tường, cho phép việc giết chúng bằng các Vũ Khí Cận Chiến có sát thương trung bình, Thỏ sẽ chết sau một nhát Giáo hay các vũ khí tốt hơn. Những công cụ duy nhất có thể làm tương là Rìu, Cuốc, phiên bản vàng của chúng và Rìu/Cuốc . Cần 1 lần dùng Gậy Băng để làm đóng băng thỏ và 1 Tiêu Mê để làm chúng ngủ. Reign of Giants Ở bản mở rộng ''Reign of Giants , Thỏ trong hành trang sẽ chết sau 2 ngày nếu không được cho ăn bằng Rau Quả hay Trái Cây. Khi chết đói, nó sẽ biến thành 1 Thịt Nhỏ. Hang Thỏ có thể sập sau cơn Mưa đầu tiên vào Mùa Xuân và không sinh ra thỏ, trở thành một Hang Thỏ Sập, vài ngày sau đó, hang sẽ trở thành hang bình thường và sinh ra thỏ trở lại. Đôi khi Mèo Trúc sẽ nôn ra một con Thỏ còn sống. con thỏ sẽ nằm trên mặt đất trong thời gian ngắn (giống như khi người chơi thả chúng) và có thẻ bị giết bằng Vũ Khí Cận Chiến, nếu như con Mèo Trúc đó không giết nó trước. Có 0.1% sẽ nhặt được Thỏ khi gỡ Cây Cỏ Lăn. Sử dụng Lỗi *Thỏ và Rậm Lông đôi khi sẽ cùng tồn tại trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn khi nhân vật có tinh thần ở ngưỡng chuyển đổi qua lại giữa Thỏ và Rậm Lông. *Nếu người chơi định giết Thỏ khi nó dính bẫy,người chơi sẽ nhận được một Thịt Nhỏ và con thỏ vẫn sẽ nằm trong bẫy. Bên lề *Chúa Lông là Thỏ Người tương ứng với Rậm Lông. *Tên gốc của sinh vật này là "Jackalope." một con jackalope là một trò đùa hoang đường về một sinh vật giống thỏ có một cặp sừng nhỏ trên đầu. *Khi Wendy xem xét Hang Thỏ, cô nói, "I'm too big to fit down there", có thể liên quan đến Alice's Adventures in Wonderland của Lewis Carroll. *Khi Wilson xem xét hang thỏ, anh nói, "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen..." điều này có thể là cảm hứng cho việc Thỏ Người được tìm thấy trong Hang Động. Thư viện Ảnh Capture.PNG|Một con Thỏ. rabbit eating carrot.png|Một con Thỏ đang ăn 1 quả Cà-rốt Cute Sleeping Rabbit.jpg|Một con Thỏ đang ngủ. Rabbit Scared.gif|Một con Thỏ vừa được thả ra từ hành trang của người chơi. obese rabbit.png|Một con Thỏ đang ăn Bánh bí ngô Pumpkin Cookies. dead rabbit.jpg|Một con Thỏ đã chết. WhiteRabbit.png|Một con Thỏ đã chuyển sang màu trắng trong mùa Đông. Rabbit winter running.png|Một con thỏ đang lướt qua. Beardling-cower.png|Một con Thỏ rậm lông vừa được thả ra từ hành trang. Beardling-alert.png|Một con Thỏ rậm lông. Frozen Beardling.PNG|Một con Thỏ rậm lông bị đóng băng. SleepingBeardling.png|Một con Thỏ rậm lông đang ngủ. en:Rabbit Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thụ Động Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Vô Tội